Tum mile
by Dareya Forever
Summary: hii friends its a birthday gift for Gigs dareya fan read and review
1. Chapter 1

hii everyone this is a birthday gift for Gigs dareya fan i wish her many many happy retuns of the day dear

the room was decorated with flower and candles...a beautiful girl sitting in the bed while covering her face she was engaged in her own thoughat ...after sometime a amn entered in it he was wearing red sherwani he started moving towards the bad by his every move her breathes become heavier ...she started feeling nervous ...he reached her but he took the pillow and blanket

daya : aap ko darr ne ki zarurat nahi hai mai bas pillow aur blanket le rahe tha

wo girl kuch nahi bolti hai ...

daya : aapko ki bhi cheez ki zarurat to bol dena ...mai dusre room mai sone jaa rahe ho ...daya started moving toward room as soon as he opened the door a girl who is just 3 year old just entered and moved toward the lady who is sitting in bed aur wo girl ko hug karti hai daya use ka pass jaata hai

daya : khushi chal apne room mai ...

khushi : nahi ...aur wo zorase hug karti hai girl ko

daya : khushi dekho apni new mammy ko pareshan mat karro ...aur daya use hug se alag karta hai ...the girl stared crying that she wanted to stay with that lady finally daya succeed in convincing her and he took her along with him to room ...the lady shocked by this ...after sometime she moved towards cupboard and took her night wear and changed and drift into sleep ...

next morning

daya waked and noticed that diya is still sleeping he moved towards washroom for having a bath after 15 min he was back and moved towards kitchen and making breakfast ...he has completed with his work ...just then he heard door bell he opened and seen maid whom he appointed for liking at khushi ...till he is back from his work

maid : khushi kaha hai saab

daya : wo so rahi hai ...uth toh use breakfast kar dena...aur dekhna wo use room mai na jaaye...

( maid ka naam rani hai )

rani : ji saab ...aur wo kitchen mai chal jaati hai

daya breakfast khatam karta hai...aur khushi ka room mai jaata hai ...aur dekhta hai khushi uth gayi hoti hai ...

daya : tum uth gayi ...aur daya khushi cheek par kiss karta hai ..

daya : khushi mai bureau jaa rahe hu .. tum apni mom ko preshaan mat karna aur rani di ki baat sunna

khushi : hmm

daya khushi ka room se bhaar aata hai aur rani ka pass jaata hai

daya : khushi uth gayi hai use khyal rakhna

rani : ji saab

rani khushi ke room mai jaati hai

daya room mai jaata hai ...apne laptop aur car key lena ka liya ...wo room se aata hai ..

daya ( pov ) : ek baar dekhta hu ...wo uthi ya nahi ...ager kise cheez zarurat hoto ...aur daya wo ladki room mai jaata hai aur dekhta hai ..wo ladki so rahi hoti hai ...daya door band karka chal jaata hai ...aur khushi ka room mai jaata hai rani ka pass

daya : rani

rani : ji saab

daya : tum wo girl uth toh breakfast dena aur kise bhi cheez ki zarurat hoto dekhna ...wo abhi nayi hai ...

rani : ji saab

aur daya bureau ka liye chal jaata hai ...

girl room

kuch der baad wo girl fresh hoti hai aur bed par baithi hoti hai ...tabhi rani room aati hai ...breakfast lekar

rani : mam aapka liye nashta ...aur wo table rakhti hai chal jaati hai ...wo ladki breakfast karti hai aur room mai hi rekhti hai

* * *

Gigs Dareya fan : once agian happy birthday dear ..i hope tumha yeh story pasand aaye

apne sari story bhi jaldi update kargi ...

so koun hai wo ladki ?

your Dareya forever


	2. Chapter 2

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys...

* * *

daya bureau se ghar aata hain...bohut raat hogi hoto hai ...daya khushi ke room mai jaata hai ..khushi so rahi ho hoti hai ...daya apne room jaata hai hain...wo girl so rahi hoti hai daya copbords ke pass jaata hai aur kapde leta hai ...aur washroom mai jaata hai 20 min baad fresh ho kar kitchen mai jaata hai ...aur dinning table par dinner kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi wo ladki neche aati hai pani pine ke liye aur wo ladki kitchen mai chali jaati hai ...aur pani pine ke baad upar jaane wali hoti hai ki daya use awaz deta hai ...

daya : apne dinner kiya

girl : hmm...

daya : aapko kise bhi cheez ki zarurat ho toh bol dena ...aur wo jaane lagti hai ...daya dinner kar leta hai aur guest room mai chal jaata hai..sone ke liye ...

girl room

use nind nahi aa rahi hoti ho window ki pass khadi hoti hai ...

girl : main abhi shaadi nahi karna chaithi mom apne meri shaadi ek aise ladka se ki jo wo ek beti ka papa hai ... apne mujhe bol bhi nahi

flash back start

wo ek rich ladki hai use shaadi mai koi interested nahi hai ...wo ladki ki mom he hai dad nahi hai ... wo apne dosto ke saath enjoy karne wali ladki hai... divya use ki sister hai ...wo ladki mom daya ko phela se jaanti thi ...use daya ke baare mai sab pata hota hai ...is liye wo ladki rishta daya ke liye bhejti hai ... daya phele mana karta hai ..par abhijeet ke samjhene par wo khushi ke liye hai bolta hai...jab use wo ladki ko pata chalta hai tab wo bohut gussa hoti hai ...aur wo shaadi ke liye naa bolti hai ...par wo ladki mom ko heart attack aata hai ..jise wajh se use ladki haan bolna padta hai ...par wo apni mom se zada baat nahi karti hai ...

do din baad

wo ladki room hoti aur headphone lag kar songs sunn rahi hoti hai ...tabhi use mom room aati hai

deepika : mujhe tumse ek zaruri baat karni hai ...daya ke baare main ...daya ki ek beti hain teen saal ki hai ... auŕ use wife ki death hogayi hai 2 saal phele ...deepika bolne ke baad chali jaate hain ...teen week dono ki shaadi ho jaathi...( i hope aap log ko flash back àcha lag ho)

flash back end

ek week baad wo ladki daya aur khushi se baat nahi karti hai ...zada apne room mai hoti hai ...wo is shaadi se khush nahi hai is liye

daya ki choti hote hai aur wo khushi ke room mai hota hai...

khushi : papa aaj hum park mai chali te hai ...

daya : aaj nahi khushi mujhe bohut kam hai ..next sunday jaayege

khushi rone lagti hai : papa nahi mujhe aaj he jaana hai ...

daya khushi ko bohut samjhe ta par wo nahi manti hai ...

daya : thik hai chalite hai ...

khushi smile

khushi : mai mom ko bhi bolti hu ...

daya : khushi baat sunno

par bhaag kar girl ke room mai jaati hai ...aur wo girl ko hug kar leti hai

khushi : maa aaj hum park jaa hai aap bhi chalne

girl bolne wali hoti hai ki ..daya room mai aata hai ..

khushi : aap chalige ne humre saath

daya : khushi mom ki pareshan mat karo unnki heath thik nahi hai ...khushi samjhe jaathi hai aur room mai chali jaathi hai ...daya bhi chala jaata hai ... kuch der baad khushi aur daya park jaate hai ...

girl room

wo ladki apne room mai hote hain...tabhi use ke phone bhejta hai ..

on call

girl : hello

divya : hello

girl : bolo divya

divya : **shreya di** mom aapse baat karna chaiti hai...aur aapse milne chaiti hai

shreya : divya mujhe mom se koi baat nahi karni hai ...

divya : par di

shreya : pls divya

aur shreya phone cut kar deti hai...

deepika house

deepika : kya bol shreya ne

divya : wo aapse baat nahi karna chaiti mom

divya room mai chali jaathi hai...

deepika ( pov ) : aise bhi kya kardiya hain main shreya jo tum mujhe se baat bhi nahi karna chaiti ...daya acha ladka hai ..wo tumra bohut khayal rakhga ...aur wo sad ho kar room main chali jaati hai ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter...

thank you for review guys

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your dareya forever


	3. Chapter 3

hii everyone sorry for late update karne ka liye

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

next moring

daya wake up aur fresh hone jaata hai 20 min baad daya fresh hokar aata hai aur neeche jaata hai ...breakfast banane ka liye kitchen mai jaata hai... breakfast bana ka baad ... daya khushi ke room mai jaata hai..khushi so rahi hoti hai daya use jagata hai ... kuch der baad daya khushi ko neecha lekar aata hai aur breakfast karta hai ...

daya ( pov ) : shreya ne bhi breakfast nahi kiya hai ...

daya : khushi tum breakfast kar mai abhi aata hu ...

khushi : ok papa

daya upar jaata hai aur shreya ke room mai jaata hai... aur door nok karta hai ...

shreya : koun hai

daya : mai daya breakfast ready hai aap neecha aa jaayeh

shreya : mujhe abhi bhok nahi hai ... mai baad mai kha lougi

daya : thik hai

aur daya neecha chal jaata hai ...aur breakfast karne lagta hai ...breakfast karna ka baad

daya : breakfast ho gaye

khushi : haa papa

daya : chal tumha ready karta hu ...tumha kajal ka pass bhi chod na hai

khushi : wow kajal masi ka pass

daya : aaj tum poor din kajal ke pass rahogi ...

khushi : thik hai dad

daya : aur haa tum koi masti nahi kargi ...good girl bankar rahogi kajal ko pareshan nahi kargi

khushi : ok dad

daya khushi ko ready karta hai aur dono kajal ke ghar jaate hai daya door bell bhajta hai kajal door opne karti hai ... khushi kajal ko hug karti hai ... ( kajal muskaan ki sister hai... aur wo dareya ki shaadi se bhi khush hai abhijeet aur kajal hi daya ko shaadi ke liye mann te hai ...)

khushi ( happily) : masi

kajal khushi ko utha leti hai ...

kajal : jiju aap andar aaye

daya : nahi bureau ke liye late ho rahe hai ... pher kabhi

daya : kajal aaj khushi tumare ghar rahegi raat ko mai lane aavoga wo kya hai rani kuch din ki chutti le hai aur mai use ghar par akela chod nahi sakta hu...

kajal : jiju kuch din ka liye khushi ko yaha rehande dijiye ...

daya : thik hai kajal

daya khushi ko bye bolta hai aur bureau ka liye chal jaata hai ...

9 : 00 pm

at bureau

sab log ghar chale gaye hote hai ...sirf daya hi hota bureau mai aur file complete kar rahe hota hai ...abhijeet bureau mai aata hai aur daya ke pass jaata hai

abhijeet : tum abhi tak ghar nahi gaye daya

daya : bohut zarori file hai kal acp sir ko deni hai

abhijeet : par daya raat bohut ho gayi hai tumha ghar jaana chaiye khushi tumhara wait kar rahi hogi

daya : abhijeet khushi kuch din ke liye kajal ke ghar rhegi ...

abhijeet : achi baat hai daya wo shreya ko pareshan nahi kargi

daya koi jawaab nahi deta hai ...

daya : tum ghar nahi gaye abhijeet

abhijeet : wo kya apne khabri se milne gaye tha abhi hi aaye hu ...bas jaa hi raha hu

daya : oh

abhijeet : bye daya good night

daya : good night

abhijeet chal jaata hai ...after sometime daya file complete kar ta hai aur ghar jaata hai...daya key se door kholta hai andar jaata hai ...daya kitchen mai jaata hai aur pani pita hai ...aur room mai jaata hai aur fresh hokar neecha aata hai ... aur kajal ko phone karta hai khushi se baat karne ka liye par khushi so gaye hoti hai ... daya phone cut kar deta hai ...

daya ( pov ) : ek baar shreya se poch kar aata hu dinner kiya ya nahi ...aur wo shreya ka room mai jaata hai ... shreya window ke pass hoti hai

daya : wo aapne dinner kiya

shreya koi jawaab nahi deti hai

daya : shreya mai aapse baat kar rahe hu

shreya : nahi

daya : apne subhe se kuch nahi khaya hai kuch kha lijiye

shreya : mujhe bhok nahi hai

daya : par

shreya trun hoti hai

shreya (angrily) : aapko ek baar samjhe nahi aata hai ...nahi khana hai mujhe toh kyu zabardasti kar rehe aap

daya : mai toh bas

shreya : aap mujhe akela kyu nahi chod deta hai jab dekho tab khana kha lijiye ye kar lijiye bolte hai ... daya shocked

daya : i am sorry aur wo room se chal jaata hai ...

shreya ke aakhone se aasu aa rahe hote hai aur wo bed par bethi jaati hai

shreya ( tear eyes) : mom aapne aise kyu ki mai abhi shaadi nahi karna chaithi ...

daya neecha jaata hai aur sofe par betha ta hai ...shreya ki baat yaad aa rahi hoti ...after some time daya dinner nahi karta hai aur room mai chala jaata hai

2 din baad

daya shreya ka room mai jaata hi nahi tha aur naa breakfast aur dinner ka boltha ...shreya bhi room se bhaar nahi nikal thi ... bas room mai reha thi ...

at evening

daya dinner bana rahe hota hai... tabhi shreya kitchen mai aati hai aur pani pine lagti hai ...pani pine ka baad shreya daya ka pass jathi hai

shreya : use din ka liye sorry mujhe aapse aise baat nahi karni chaiye thi ..

daya : its ok

shreya : hmm aur wo jaane lagti hai ...

daya : waise mujhe pata hai aap is shaadi se khush nahi hu...aur aap shaadi karna nahi chaithi ...

shreya use dekh rahi hoti hai

daya : mai ek baat bolo do mein yeh shaadi sirf khushi ke liye ki hai taki use maa ka pyaar mil sake .. ... aur wo kitchen se bhaar chala jaata hai ... shreya soch mai pad jaathi hai ... tabhi shreya ka phone bhaj ta hai shreya callear id dekhti hai shreya ki mom ka hota hai shreya phone cut kar deti hai aur room mai chali jaathi hai

* * *

toh kya shreya is shaadi mai khush reh payegi aur wo khushi aur daya ko apne payegi ?

next chapter ka wait kijiye

kavi fans contract marriage jaldi hi update kargi mai

author note : guys aap log ko meri story pasand nahi aa rahi hai jo review bohut kam aa rahe hai ...mai apni sari story delete kardo kya ...tell me guys

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

hii everyone sorry for late update karne ke liye ...

ye chapter shot hai next chapter long hoga ...

* * *

daya house

shreya room mai hoti hai ... aur wo apni soch mai hoti hai ...tabhi door bell bhajti hai ...shreya neeche jaathi hai aur door kholti hai ... aur dekhti hai kajal aur khushi hoti hai ... ..

khushi : mummy ... aur khushi shreya ko hug karti hai ...

shreya : kajal tum

kajal : wo khushi ro rahi thi aur wo aap se milne ke liye roo rahi hai ... ..

shreya kajal ko andar bolati hai ... ..

shreya : mai tumhare liye pani aur coffee lekar aati hu ..

kajal : nahi mujhe kuch nahi chaiye mai chalti hu..

shreya : bhatho toh sahi hi

kajal : mujhe kuch kaam hai shreya phir kabhi ...

khushi : bye masi

kajal khushi ke cheek par kiss karti hai ...

kajal : bye ...aur kajal chali jaathi hai .. ..

shreya khushi ko room mai lekar jaathi hai ... ... khushi shreya se baat kar rahi hoti hai .. par shreya ki baat nahi sunna rahi hoti hai ... .. ...

khushi : mummy ...

shreya : haa khushi

khushi : mujhe bhook lag hai ..

shreya : mai tumhare liye khana lekar aati ho .. .. aur khushi ko neeche lekar jaathi hai ... dinning table ke pass

shreya : tum baitho mai abhi aati ho ...aur khushi ko chair par baitha thi hai...

khushi : ok mummy

shreya kitchen mai jaathi hai ... kitchen mai khane ke liye kuch nahi hota hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : khane ke liye kuch bhi nahi ab kya ro ...

khushi : mummy jaldi ...

shreya khushi ke liye khana bana thi hai ... 30 min baad shreya kitchen se bhaar aati hai ...

shreya : ye lo khushi ...

khushi : mummy apne haath se khila vo na .. .. ..shreya khushi ko apne haat se khila thi hai...

dinner ka baad khushi shreya ke room mai hoti hai ... khushi bohut khush hoti hai.. shreya ke saat reh kar ... kuch der baad khushi shreya ko hug kar ka so jaathi hai

late night

daya bureau se ghar aata hai ... key door kholta hai aur andar aata hai ... .. .. aur room mai jaata hai ...

daya ( pov ) : aaj bohut late ho gaaye ... bureau se aane mai .. .. daya fresh hota hai neeche jaata hai .. .. aur dekhta hai kitchen mai khana hota hai...

daya ( pov ) : lagta hai shreya ne khana banaya hai...daya khana gram karta hai ... aur chair par baith kar dinner kar rahe hota hai ... tabhi shreya neeche aati hai ... shreya daya ke pass jaathi hai ...

shreya : ji wo kajal khushi ko ghar par chod ke gayi hai ..

daya : ok ... waise khushi kaha hai ...

shreya : mere room mai so rahi hai ...

daya : khushi ne dinner kiya

shreya : haa

daya : aur aapne

shreya : ji wo mujhe bhook nahi hai ...

daya : ager aap ko bora na lag...aap bhi dinner kar lijiye mere saat ...

daya ke kitni baar bolne par shreya dinner ke liye baith jaathi hai...daya aur shreya dono saat mai dinner karte hai ... ... dinner karne ka baad dono apne apne room mai jaate hai ... ...

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys ..

i hope all you like this chapter

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep Loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	5. Chapter 5

six month baad

shreya aur khushi bohut achi bonding ho gayi hoti hai ... shreya daya se baat karti par zada nahi wo bas is shaadi ko nibhane ki khoshih kar rahi hoti .. .. .. wo apni mom se bhi baat kar rahi hoti hai ... ... ..

shreya khushi ko lekar deepika ke ghar par hoti hai .. deepika ne dareya ko lunch ke liye invite ki hota hai .. par daya ko kaam aa jaata hai is wo aa nahi sakta hai ..

divya : di aap khush toh ho na is shaadi se

shreya : haa divya ..

divya : di mujhe pata hai aap is shaadi se khush nahi hai... .. aur aapko daya jiju bhi pasand nahi hai

shreya : divya mai phele khush nahi thi par daya bohut acha hai .. aur wo kabhi kis cheez ke liye mann nahi hi karte hai .. .. .

divya : hmm ...

khushi : maa mujhe washroom jaana hai ..

shreya : mai lekar chali ti hu ...tumha

shreya khushi ko lekar washroom mai jaathi hai .. .. ..kuch der baad shreya khushi ko lekar washroom se aati hai .. .. shreya poore din deepika ghar par hi hote hai .. .. .. at night shreya khushi ghar jaate hai khushi so gayi hoti hai ... .. .. shreya door kholti hai .. aur khushi ko room mai le jaathi hai .. .. bed par dalti hai ..

shreya (pov ): thak gayi hai is liye so gayi.. aur wo khushi ke forehead par kiss karti hai ... ..aur room mai jaathi hai .. .. aur fresh hoti hai fresh hone ka baad .. shreya kitchen mai jaathi hai aur dinner banna ti hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : daya aate hi hoge .. tabhi door bell bhajti hai .. shreya door kholti hai aur dekhti hai .. daya hota hai ..

shreya : aa gaaye aap ...

daya andar aata hai aur sofe par behte hai .. .

daya : haa wo sorry late ho gaaye aane mai .. .

shreya : its ok ..

daya : deepika aunty mujhe se naraz hogi na ...

shreya : nahi mom ko pata hai aapko kaam aa gaye hai ..

daya : oh .. khushi kaha hai

shreya : so gayi hai ... .. ..

daya fresh ho kar hai.. .. aur dono saat mai dinner karte hai ... aur room mai jaate hai .. ..

daya room

daya window ke pass hota hai ... aur moon ko dekh rahe hota hai ... .. shreya daya ke room mai aati hai aur daya ko hug karti hai .. .. daya shock hota hai ..

daya : shreya ye tum... aur daya trun hota hai .. ..

shreya : wo mai aapse kuch kehna chaiti hu .. ..

daya : bolo shreya ..

shreya : i love you daya .. ..

daya : shreye ye tum

shreya : bohut karti hu mai aapse ... aap dil ke bohut acha hai .. ..

daya : kya sach mai tum mujhe se

shreya : haa daya .. mai bohut kismat wail hu jo mujhe aap mile ... ... mujhe pata hai aapke liye muskaan ko bhoòl na aasan nahi hai.. .. ..

daya : shreya muskaan ko mai kabhi sakta hu .. mera liye tum bhi bohut khaas hu .. ..

shreya : phele mai is shaadi se khush nahi thi .. par is 6 month mai jab se aap ko jaana tab se aapse pyaar ho ho gaaye daya ..

aur shreya daya ko hug karti hai .. ..

shreya : i love you daya

daya : i love you too shreya.. aur daya shreya ke forehead par kiss karta hai .. .. shreya eyes close karti hai .. .. daya shreya ke eyes , nose. cheek par kiss karta hai aur lip par kiss karta hai shreya respond ... .. daya shreya ko aram mai utta hai aur bed ke pass lekar jaata hai .. .. and light off karta hai .. private moment start .. ...

2 saal baad shreya aur daya apni life bohut khush hote hai ... dareya ki beti hoti jis ka naam ruhi rehte hai .. khushi bohut khush hoti hai apni choti sister aane ka baad .. ..

 **the end**

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

note : mujhe is story mai kuch samjhe nahi aa rahe tha is liye end kardi mein .. i hope aap log ko end pasand aaye ..

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
